It's Never Too Late to Love
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: 200 years later and Bella has found herself back to the very town she despised. With a new family she must learn to open her heart back up and to relive her long lost love.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Never Too Late To Love**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to the wonderful author of Stephine Meyer**

Bella sat on the window sill looking at the moon, sighing to herself every now and than. She was lost in the past again, lost when she was human. When she was foolish and trusting. That was more than two centuries ago, to live forever isn't what it's cracked up to be.

"Bella?" A female voice called. Bella turned her head to the girl beside her, she smiled at her.

"What is it Dahlia?" Bella asked, smiling. Dahlia was like her, she fell in love with a vampire and had to pay the price of her stupidity.

"We are going hunting, and was wondering if you wanted to come. We are not going far because we have school in the morning." She smiled, her golden eyes gleaming in the moon, making them silver. She was seventeen, she was petite and lanky. Her hair was golden brown, almost bronze.

Bella nodded her head, "Sure, I'll go. After all I have to go to school to." Dahlia started walking out, and Bella followed behind.

The morning came sooner than Bella would have wanted, but she welcomed the cloudy day with a smile, she needed a distraction. She pulled up to the Forks High School, it hasn't changed much since the last time she went here as a human except maybe they painted the school a few times and added a building here and there; but it was still the same. She sighed and got out of the car, walking towards the main doors when suddenly she caught a very familiar scent. She whipped herself around and seen what she never wanted to see again in her whole life time. _The Cullens_

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I pulled into the all to familiar parking lot and parked near the school. Forks, how awesome. I sighed and got out of the car, my siblings following behind me.

_Edward,_ Alice thought. _Something is not right._

I looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?"

The others turned towards us, they were used to our conversations. _There are new vampires here._ She shuddered.

"How many?" I asked.

_I see three, but there could be more._ That was strange, Alice is always sure of herself.

I turned to the others. "Be on the lookout guys, there are-" I stopped and sniffed the air, that scent! I sniffed again to make sure. It was her, I looked around and seen a girl staring at us. "It can't be." I breathed.

Rosalie jumped in front of me. "Edward, what are you talking about?" I looked back to where the girl was standing and she was gone.

"I thought I seen Bella." They all gasped.

"Edward, that's not possible. She's gone, and you are never going to see her again." Rosalie hissed.

I shook my head, "Yeah you are probably right." I started towards the main doors. "I'll see you guys at lunch." I was never one to be superstitious but I was sure I seen Bella. I had the same classes I did when I first met her, but I am crazy. Bella died over 200 years ago, there is no way she would be alive. I sighed and went to my first class.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I watched them for a few minutes, listening to Edward and Alice's conversation until Edward got a whiff of my scent. Great. His eyes suddenly turned to mine and I froze, if my heart could beat it would be beating at 100 miles per hour. He than got distracted by Rosalie, and I took my chance at escaping. When I reached the office, I was giddy and paranoid. I looked at the secretary and looked at her name, Mrs. Crowley. Wow, guess they really don't span their horizons.

"Hello Mrs. Crowley. I am Bella Volturi, I am new here." I smiled at her, hearing her heart speed up.

_Oh my, she looks just like the Cullens, _She thought._ I wonder if they are related._ "Of course Miss Volturi. Here is your class schedule."

I nodded to her. "Thanks." And walked out. I looked at the list. How ironic, I have the same classes as I did 200 years ago. I sighed and went to my first class.

The day sped by quickly and it was finally time for lunch. I stood in line by Dahlia and bought my food, we chose a place farthest from the Cullen table. "Hey look, there are Brandon and Dallas." Dahlia screeched, jumping up and down trying to get their attention. They finally reached our table and started eating.

"Bella, did you know the Cullens are here?" Dallas asked.

I threw him an icy glare. "Of course I did you retard." I growled.

"Oh sorry." He murmured looking away. "Just thought I would warn you, but they are coming over here."

"WHAT?" I looked up to see five vampires staring at us curiously.

"Good afternoon, mind if we sit with you?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, free country." I mumbled. They sat down at the remaining five chairs left. Irony, again. Of course Edward had to sit by me.

"My name is Jasper, this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and that emo looking one is Edward." Jasper introduced.

I nodded curtly. "This is my family, Dahlia, Dallas and Brandon." I pointed to each one and than took a bite of my pizza. I looked up to see horrified faces. "What?" I asked irritated.

"How can you eat human food?" Emmett asked.

"A question for another time." I smiled, how I missed him. "I am sure you guys are curious about us, and I am sure Carlisle would love to meet us."

"How do you know Carlisle?" Alice asked rather sour.

"Better question, what is your name?" Rosalie asked. Ah, some things never change.

I smacked my forehead. "Sorry, I am Isabella Volturi." I smiled. "At your service."

"Volturi?" They all asked, a mixture of emotions were playing on their faces; but most defined was shock, terror and fear.

"Yes, but no worry. I am not here to break up your coven, er family." I smiled again. "Say, are there any werewolves here? I heard rumours."

Edward decided to answer this one. "Yes there is. They live down on the La Push Reservation. There are four of them I believe."

"Only four? I figured there would be more." I said depressed.

"Do you wish to destroy them?" Edward asked, suddenly alert.

"Of course not. I do not kill humans, even if they are dogs." I laughed.

"I like this girl." Rosalie whispered.

I sighed, shoot, not what I was going for. "Well if you excuse me, I have some errands to run. Sorry Eddie, I won't be able to join you in class to talk, but here is my number so that we can talk later today perhaps?" He nodded and I walked away.

As soon as I was outside, I let my vampire speed take over. I ran to the treaty line between La Push and Forks, and waited till they picked up my scent. I then heard howling coming from the distance. Soon enough a man stood in front of me, with two wolves at his flanks.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Jake? My Jake?" I crossed the line and jumped onto him, the wolves snarled. "I can't believe you are still alive after all this time!" He looked at me confused. "Oh come on Jake. You of all people should recognize me."

He stared at me for a long time before he finally spoke. "I am sorry, but you must have me mistaken with someone else." I looked at him, dry sobs threatening to come.

"Jake...." I slowly got off of him and went back behind the 'vampire' line.

He looked at me again, "My name is not Jake." How could I have been so stupid? Of course Jake isn't still alive, he would have died with the girl he imprinted on.

"My mistake, sorry." I slowly turned around.

"Bella?" I turned around to see a woman before me, she was naked. "Isabella Swan, is that you?" I nodded, quite confused. How did she know me? "Don't act like you don't remember me." I looked at her blankly, than she laughed. "Oh gees, I guess it has been awhile. It's me, Leah." My eyes must have bulged from my head because she started laughing harder. "Ahh, so you do remember me." She shook her head. "Wait till Jakey gets a load of this, he's gonna freak."

"Jake? He's still alive?" She nodded. "Why didn't he come?"

"He only protects the town now. His son," She nodded to the boy who I jumped on. "Dray has taken the leader role on. Come on!" She squealed while pulling my hand. "We got to go see Jake."

"But Leah, she is a vampire." The boy Dray replied.

"Oh shut up boy. Your dad is going to love this, come on." She looked at him pleadingly.

He sighed, "Fine, but if he gets mad, we are getting a divorce."

I gasped. "Okay love." She giggled than looked at me. "Be right back." She winked and followed the others to the forest. A few minutes later four large wolves came out of the forest. Leah motioned her head for me to follow and I did so obligingly.

La Push never changed at all, it still looked the same as before. I smiled to myself, why don't things never change? We ran to Billy's old house, Jake lives here still? Suddenly a young girl around the age of 10 jumped out of the house and right into Dray's arms.

"Brother, your home! Did you find what you were looking for?" Suddenly she wrinkled her nose and looked at me. "What are you doing here bloodsucker? You aren't allowed on these lands."

I took a step back, shocked. "I was invited young one."

She glared at me, "By who?"

I pointed my thumb at Leah. "Leah."

She looked at Leah who nodded and she turned back to me, "What is your purpose here?"

"Mikayla stop interrogating our guest. If she was invited than she is welcome here." A motherly voice replied sternly.

I looked up to see the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her skin was the perfect russet color and her hair was mid length and a midnight color. She was a little taller than I was and looked to be about in her mid forties.

"Yes mama." Mikayla bowed her head.

'Hello dear, welcome to our home. Who may I ask are you?" She asked me gently.

'My name is Isabella Volturi-Swan." All of a sudden I had three huge men jumping on me. Thank god for being a vampire. "Ugh."

"Bella, is that really you?" I heard a husky voice ask me.

"Jacob?" I asked warily.

"Bella, I can't believe it! Everyone said you were dead."

I giggled. "Well technically I am dead."

He growled in my ear and jumped off me. "Of course you turned into a bloodsucker."

I jumped on him and held his face in my hands, I heard plenty of growls surrounding me. "Now you listen here Jacob Black! I did not want to become a filthy bloodsucking vampire. So don't you dare judge me!"

Jacob pushed me off him. "Sorry Bells, I didn't know."

I sighed. "Of course you didn't. It's not your fault."

Well at least we got over the awkward part. Jake lead me inside his house, if that's what you could call it. We sat down in the his tiny little kitchen, barely enough room with everyone crowding it. I looked around curiously, the inside changed, it had more of a woman's touch to it now.

"So Bella, what brings you to Forks?" Jake asked, staring at me intently.

"Um, well..." I stuttered, his gaze was making me extremely nervous. "My coven wanted to come here Jake. They wanted to meet you too, but I wasn't sure if you were alive or not."

He laughed a throaty laugh, "Me die? Yeah right." Than he started laughing again.

I looked over to his wife and back at him, "But Jake, you still look like your sixteen."

He winked at me, "Of course I do, I don't think I'll ever stop ageing. This whole wolf thing is pretty crazy."

I turned to his wife and made a tiny forced smile. "I feel sorry for you."

She laughed at me and winked. Okay, what was that suppose to mean?

"You know I resent that Bella." I looked at him, knowingly.

"Well you should, you look like a teenage boy and your screw--" His hand covered my mouth, muffling the rest of my speech.

He looked like an angry cub, "Children present, remember?"

I looked towards his children staring at as with their mouths in the shape of an 'o'. "Oh sorry."

"Daddy, why are you doing that? Now you are gonna have to have a shower all night to get rid of _her_ smell." Mikayla wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Jacob shot her a dirty glare than looked apologetically at me. "Sorry Bella, she isn't usually like this."

"It's because she's here." She hissed.

I looked at Mikayla and my smiled faded. I was no longer apart of Jake's world, I was no longer human. I was a monster. I had to get out of there. "Sorry.. Jake. I have to go now. Bye." I dashed out the door.

"Want us to follow her dad?" Dray asked, I barely heard him. I didn't wait for Jake's reply, and took off towards Forks.

I kept trying to stop the tears from my eyes from spilling over, but to no avail. I don't know why her simple honest words struck me so, but they did. And now I was heartbroken by the people I thought would still accept me for who I was. Bella. Of course, I was foolish, I couldn't depend on no one but myself. That's how it was then, and that's how it is now. I stopped just outside of Forks, sitting down on the side of the road, I let the tears I held onto for years fall down my porcelain face.

* * *

**A/N: Here is a little twist of my other fanfic, I decided to maybe stick to one of the original pieces of Twilight. So tell me what you think. **

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Never Too Late to Love**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**RECAP:**

"**Daddy, why are you doing that? Now you are gonna have to have a shower all night to get rid of _her_ smell." Mikayla wrinkled her nose in disgust.**

**Jacob shot her a dirty glare than looked apologetically at me. "Sorry Bella, she isn't usually like this."**

"**It's because she's here." She hissed.**

**I looked at Mikayla and my smiled faded. I was no longer apart of Jake's world, I was no longer human. I was a monster. I had to get out of there. "Sorry.. Jake. I have to go now. Bye." I dashed out the door.**

"**Want us to follow her dad?" Dray asked, I barely heard him. I didn't wait for Jake's reply, and took off towards Forks.**

**I kept trying to stop the tears from my eyes from spilling over, but to no avail. I don't know why her simple honest words struck me so, but they did. And now I was heartbroken by the people I thought would still accept me for who I was. Bella. Of course, I was foolish, I couldn't depend on no one but myself. That's how it was then, and that's how it is now. I stopped just outside of Forks, sitting down on the side of the road, I let the tears I held onto for years fall down my porcelain face.**

* * *

Bella sat on that wet ground for hours before she finally heard voices breaking out from direction of Forks. She lifted her head slowly and seen her coven racing up to her. She put on her party face and a smile.

"Jesus Christ Bella!" Dallas screamed, grabbing me into his soaked arms. "Is this where you have been this whole time?" I nodded slowly, still too numb to speak.

Dahlia let out a sigh, "Why have you been here? We thought you went to go visit the wolves." I nodded again. "You did? Well what did they say?"

"Dahlia please." Dallas muttered. "Come on Bella, let's get you home. Knowing you, you will end up getting a cold."

"That's why I really wish she would stop making herself so human, it's really irritating." Brandon replied icily. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't a bad vampire. Oh no, he was just like a overprotective brother to Bella.

"Brandon I don't think this is the time for your lectures. Let's just get her home." Dallas ordered.

Bella was the leader of this little coven, no doubt about that, but when the days Bella couldn't contain her emotions Dallas would step up and take her place. Well they were more a family than a coven, but I doubt Bella would ever admit that. They ran quickly back to the house, Bella on Dallas' back.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I was pacing the living room impatiently, waiting for Carlisle to walk through the door. I didn't have the guts to call Bella, from the way she looked at us I could tell she was carrying a hate for us, for me for leaving her all those years ago. Although it was for her own protection, but all of it was a waste, she ended up being a vampire anyway. I heard Carlisle's thoughts before he even walked through the door, no one told him or Esme, Carlisle's wife, about Bella yet, so he was oddly confused of our excited phone call earlier in the day.

"Before any of you say anything," Carlisle warned. "Let me kiss my wife." He walked up to Esme, gave her a hug and a light peck on the cheek, than turned his attention to us. "Alright, where would you prefer to talk?"

"Living room, it is not that important to require the dining table." I answered. He nodded and all seven of us preceded to the living room.

Carlisle of course spoke first. "What is this all about?"

I looked around the room eagerly, I surely did not want to talk and by the looks of it neither did anyone else. Finally Jasper opened his mouth to speak.

"Well while we were at school, we learned something interesting." He paused, making sure he had their attention. "There are new vampires in Forks."

Carlisle's eyes opened wide, "Really? That's dangerous, I didn't think we would have to leave so soon."

Jasper cleared his throat. "They are no threat, at least not anyway. They consist of four people and have golden eyes like we do. All of them possess a gift, all though I am not sure what they all are. There are two males and two females. One of the females is the leader of this coven." He paused again, this time letting his information sink in. "You haven't heard the best or worst part, depends on how you look at it. Their leader is none other than Isabella Swan."

Their eyes got wider, if possible. "That can not be, she died years ago."

Alice smiled. "I told you I seen her as a vampire, didn't matter if we were in her life or not." She giggled. "Oh, and her name isn't Swan anymore, it's Volturi."

Esme almost fainted. "What?"

"Are you sure it is our Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you see, that's what we don't know. She smells a little like Bella and looks a little like her, but she doesn't seem to know us. But she gave Eddie her number so that we could get to know her and her family." Emmett snickered.

"Very funny, Pooh Bear." I hissed.

"Have you called her yet Edward and invited her and her coven here?" I shook my head no. "Well give me the number, I will do it myself." I chucked the number at him. "Thank you." He dialled the number. She answered on the third ring. "Hello Miss Volturi, this is Carlisle." Pause. Bella was talking so low, even my vampire ears couldn't pick anything up. "Would you and your coven like to come over so we could get to know each other?" Pause. "Ah, right now would be fine. Would you like directions?" Another pause. "Okay, see you soon." Click.

"They are coming over now?" Alice asked excitedly.

"It would seem so. See that wasn't so hard." Carlisle explained, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, probably because Bella doesn't hate you" I muttered too low for him to hear. Finally the doorbell rang, Esme answered it, and four golden-eyed vampires walked in.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I arrived at home a few minutes later, I had asked Dahlia to run me a bath. I walked upstairs slowly, painfully slow to a vampire, taking my time waiting for the bath to fill. It was full once I got there, Dahlia left and I soon found myself in a scalding hot bath. My naked body soaked up the heat, loosening all of my stiff body. I was relaxing so of course my phone would have to go off. I picked up my cell and looked at the caller ID. He actually had the guts to call me.

"Hello?" I mumbled. Oh, or not. It was only Carlisle. "Yeah, sure. Would it be fine if we came now?" Pause. Click. No point in saying bye, I was going to see him soon. _Guys, put on your Sunday best, we are going to the Cullens for a little get together._ All I heard was groans. I chuckled at myself, why I walked to my room, slipping on a pair of jeans and a white halter top. I combed out my hair and threw it into a ponytail. No reason to look fancy, it is after all just the Cullens.

We were out the door in less than a minute, it took us at least two minutes before we reached the house. I forgot where it was, but you can't blame me for that. I haven't been here in nearly 200 hundred years, but really whose counting? I knocked on the door, little Esme opened the door and all my nerves came crashing down, almost making me fall to the ground.

"Hello, hello. Welcome to my home." Carlisle welcomed us. "This is my beautiful wife Esme and I am Carlisle."

"Esme, Carlisle. This is my coven, Dahlia, Brandon and Dallas." I pointed to them as I said their name. "And my name is Isabella Volturi."

"Nice to meet you, my family has told us some things about you and your coven." Carlisle nodded to his adopted teenagers. "I for one am insanely curious about what gifts you all wield."

I smiled. "I figured you would. But, their power is not mine to tell. Of course, you have to know their human personality in order to fully understand one's gift, and that is not mine to share. I would be kind to share mine, but theirs our shorter than mine and prefer they go first if they want."

Dahlia spoke up first. "I will go, if that is alright with everybody." Everyone else nodded. "I grew up in California with my mom. I was a very shy and antisocial teenager, a new kid came to my school and he was gorgeous, every girl wanted him. But he chose me, he taught me many things on life, on how the world was a dark cruel place and how life didn't wait on anyone. How it always took lives and gave lives to those who deserved it. I never truly listened to what he told me, but he taught me to be strong and to seek wisdom from books and from people who knew the answers." She took a breath, this was always the hardest part for her. "Not long after that, I fell in love. I fallen so hard that I wanted to be with him forever. He told me, I could have my wish if I truly desired it that much. That was when he bit me. I felt like I was on fire for three days, always screaming out for someone to kill me.

"But there never was anyone there, I was always in the dark. Finally it had ended, and he came back. He looked at me with disgust and told me that I didn't look like the beauty he wanted me to be, and that he never wanted to see me ever again. I was heartbroken, and also confused at what he did to me. Than I felt the burning in my throat, I never felt such pain." Dahlia shivered at the memory. "I found a mirror and found myself looking at a red-eye monster. I screamed, and ran out into the street, I was so hungry but I wasn't sure what I wanted. Than I smelt the blood." She paused again, looking at us. "I was angry and hurt and hungry. Years had passed and I never was able to find the vampire who turned me, it wasn't until I met Bella that I knew I had a power. It is kind of cheesy though."

They all looked at her curiously. "What is it?" Alice asked.

"I can find the answer to any question given to me." They looked at her funny. "Told you it was cheesy."

"So if I were to ask you some life altering question you would be able to answer it." Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but that is not all I can do. With a touch, I can see into past of that single person."

"Wow, two powers?" Emmett replied. "I never heard of anyone having two."

"That's nothing, we all have two, well except Bella who has like 10000." Brandon bragged.

"Brandon, do not brag, it's rude. I do not have 10000 powers. I only have 10. Get it straight." I said.

"10?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "That is why mine takes the longest to explain, because, it also involves me being with the Volturi."

"Incredible." Carlisle breathed. "I have never heard of any vampire having more than one power, but here are four before me who all do." He smiled. "Whose next?"

"I will." Dallas answered. "Mine is pretty straight forward, and not as interesting as theirs. I didn't remember my human life till Dahlia showed it to me. I lived in Volterra, I was turned when I was seventeen, over three hundred years ago. I was your normal teenage boy, full of pride and always rebellious. I was out walking one night, it was later than I would have thought, but than I got jumped by a gang. I think they were looking for money, besides the Volturi, my family was the wealthiest in all Volterra. I was a prince of sorts." He smiled sadly. "They beat me till I was near death, kept asking for money, but I never carried any on me. Finally, an hour or so later they left me to die. I was almost dead, but I heard footsteps close by me. I looked up to see a golden-eyed creature of the night." Everyone gasped at him. "I asked him to help me, and that I didn't want to die. So he asked me if I wanted to become one of him. Being the teenager I was, I said yes right away. And than, he bit me."

"Who was this vampire that you saw?" Edward asked.

Dallas looked at him sharply, "I didn't find out till after I was changed, I was in pain for four days, screaming and yelling and when I woke up, I was inside the Volturi's castle." They gasped again. "The

golden-eyed vampire showed me ways, and the Volturi showed me theirs but in the end, I picked the animals. The vampire that changed me was Carlisle." Now everyone's mouths dropped open in surprise.

"How? I don't remember ever changing you." Carlisle muttered.

Dallas smirked. "That is because the Volturi ordered me to make you forget. So when you saw me again you thought I was always with them. Since they seen my gifts before I did, they made me demonstrate right away, and you were the tester on the memory loss."

"So, you can erase people's memories?" He nodded. "What's your other skill?"

"I can control fire. If I wanted I could kill 100 people in one shot, just by a flick of my wrist." Dallas demonstrated by making a little fireball appear in his hand.

"How long were you with the Volturi?" Rosalie asked. Wow never figured she would ask a question.

"I was there for two centuries, I left when Bella left." Dallas replied.

"Oh and on their journey's they ran into me." Brandon replied happily. "I was turned about a few months before they found me, and Bella helped me with the thirst and everything. My story is boring so I don't like telling it. I was a poor boy, got turned, ended up a vampire. Yada yada yada. I discovered my powers about a year later, about the time Dahlia entered our lives. My power is control the weather and my other one is to see into everyone's head. I am not a mind reader, I can't see what they are thinking, but I can see images, which by the way I never use."

Emmett laughed, "That is a good thing, I don't want you seeing what me and Rose have done."

Rosalie hissed. "Shut up Emmett." Everyone laughed at this.

"Bella, I believe it is your turn now." Carlisle replied.

I nodded. "Well, first I will tell you all of my powers. 1. shield 2. I control all four elements. 3. I can portray myself as a human 4. I can steal other vampire abilities. 5. I can move things by a flick of my finger. 6. I can control my thirst and everyone else I am bonded to. 7. I can bring people back from the dead. Meaning I can turn a vampire human. 8. I can see the future, although not as well as Alice. 9. I shape shift to anything, after I touched the animal or whatever. 10. I can have babies." I sighed, everyone's mouths were wide open again.

"You can have babies?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "And turn people back to humans? Have you ever done it?"

I shook my head. "No, well I mean I have tried. I almost killed myself in the process. I have managed to change someone into half human half vampire, but it takes away myself as well. If I were to change a person fully back to a human, I would die."

Edward growled. "Rosalie, forget about it."

Rosalie huffed. "So why do you have so many powers?" She sniffed. "And powers that could kill you none the less?"

I shrugged. "I am not sure. Aro is not even sure how I came to possess so many powers, but I know I am not happy to have so much. It takes a lot of control on my part, to keep all these powers in check."

"Fascinating." Carlisle muttered. He than stood up and walked out of the room, we all stared at his back.

Edward chuckled. "He has a lot to think about. He is going to his study." I nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, he will still be able to hear your story."

I nodded again. "Well, it's not all that exciting as all of you may think." I paused, dreading the beginning of it. "Well it all started after you guys left," All of them flinched. "I started hanging around with Jacob Black and a few months after that, we heard Victoria was looking for me. I told Jacob about a plan I had to get rid of her. He obliged and a week later she was dead. I left Forks, wanting to get away from all of this mythical stuff, so I went to the sunniest place I could think of. California. I met a man, who looked as human as possible, so I hung out with him. A few months later, he told me what he was and was shocked that I wasn't afraid. "

"After all that time I thought I finally met something sane in my life, he turns out to be a vampire. He gave me several of his gifts when he bit me. That is how it worked I suppose. I was in pain for only a day when I greeted the world with my vampire eyes. So if I were to change someone, I would die also. Not like I wanted to change anyone. I went to Volterra, I remembered Edward talking about them just before you guys left. Aro took me in and helped me control all of these strange powers. He sought me as a collectable for his collection. He asked if I would join him and i refused. I met Dallas, and than we left. And so on and so on." I took an much needed breath.

"What a tale, how amazing and hard it must have been for you." Esme said sweetly. "No one to show you the way."

I smiled at her. "That is not true, you guys actually helped out a lot. Regardless of you not being there."

"How did we manage that?" Edward asked.

I stared at Alice. "You never told them?" She shook her head no.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, than turned to her. "Alice?"

Alice looked away from the others. I sighed. "Alice knew I was alive. She helped me through a lot, she was always watching me."

Edward moved faster than I would have expected towards Alice's throat. She whimpered and moved out of the way, only to slam into Jasper. "How. Could. You?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

Alice shrank down in fear. "I am sorry Edward, she told me not to tell you guys."

Edward glared at me and stormed off to his room, everyone breathing a sigh of relief. "I think it's best if you guys go now." Rosalie hissed.

I nodded. "Night." We walked out the door. Oh I sure have messed this up, but it was a good thing he hated me right? It would be much easier to avoid these feelings if he never wanted to talk to me anymore. Right?

* * *

**A/N: Heyy, here is chapter two!! I just could not stop writing. Lol.. hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. I love to hear what you have to say. **

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Never too Late to Love**

By:xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter Three

**Recap:**

**"What a tale, how amazing and hard it must have been for you." Esme said sweetly. "No one to show you the way."**

**I smiled at her. "That is not true, you guys actually helped out a lot. Regardless of you not being there."**

**"How did we manage that?" Edward asked.**

**I stared at Alice. "You never told them?" She shook her head no.**

**"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, than turned to her. "Alice?"**

**Alice looked away from the others. I sighed. "Alice knew I was alive. She helped me through a lot, she was always watching me."**

**Edward moved faster than I would have expected towards Alice's throat. She whimpered and moved out of the way, only to slam into Jasper. "How. Could. You?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.**

**Alice shrank down in fear. "I am sorry Edward, she told me not to tell you guys."**

**Edward glared at me and stormed off to his room, everyone breathing a sigh of relief. "I think it's best if you guys go now." Rosalie hissed.**

**I nodded. "Night." We walked out the door. Oh I sure have messed this up, but it was a good thing he hated me right? It would be much easier to avoid these feelings if he never wanted to talk to me anymore. Right?**

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

How could my own sister do this to me? She was my favorite sister, and she betrayed me. I sighed as I ran through the thin bush leading towards the Quileute border. Maybe I will get lucky and Jacob Black will run me through. I sighed again, and came to an abrupt halt. No matter how mad I was at Alice or Bella I couldn't just go and kill myself. I turned around and started walking at a human's pace back home. Alice met me at the front door, her eyes looking at me guilty.

"Edward, I really am sorry." Alice muttered. "It's just Bella didn't want any of you guys to know. Especially you, well because she hasn't really forgave you yet."

I stared at her, trying to read her mind to no prevail. "Alice, what are you hiding from me this time?"

She looked at me, puzzled. "Nothing."

"Than let me read your thoughts." She shook her head. "Why not?"

She sighed, "I came out here to apologize Edward, I didn't come out here for you to try and interrogate me." She stormed back inside.

I rolled my eyes, and followed her back inside.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I couldn't sleep that night, my head was too busy bringing up painful memories of my past. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth. I knew we shouldn't have come here. After tonight I doubt anyone wants me here. I sighed and rolled over, suddenly peering into dark golden eyes. I opened my mouth to scream but a soft hand covered my mouth.

"Bella, it's just me." Edward whispered.

"Holy Shooters! Are you crazy? I could have killed you." I replied angrily, removing myself from my bed.

Edward looked at me with a silly half-grin on his face. "I don't think you have it in you Bella."

I glared at him, my eyes turning a bright red. "How dare you assume you know me." I turned around and stared out of my window.

He was next to me in a flash. "When you were a human, you couldn't even hurt a fly. The last time you threw a punch, you hit a werewolf and broke your hand."

I looked at him sharply. "The key word in that is _human_. I am no longer human Edward. I am a female vampire who has held on to a grudge for 200 years."

Edward put his hand on my shoulder, I felt an electric shock go through me. "Underneath all of that hatred and anger, is still the Bella I fell in love with."

I laughed at him, shrugging his hand away. "Fell in love with me? You were the one who left me, telling me to forget about you. You should have just turned me when you had the chance to, cause now I don't love you anymore."

He flinched, and he had this pained looked in his eyes like my words actually meant something. If he was smart enough, he would know I was lying. He would know how many years it took me to pretend like he didn't exist, that he was dead. He would know how many nights I cried myself to sleep and screamed out his name in pain. He would know that I still loved them with every beat of my dead, broken heart.

He looked down and than nodded. "Good night Bella." Than he was gone. I shook my head, willing my fallen tears away.

"What have I done?" I collapsed to the floor, and that's where I fell asleep.

"Bella?" I heard a faint whisper. "Bella, are you awake?" It sounds like Dahlia's voice.

"Dahl?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah, it's me." She helped me up. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Edward." Was all I managed to choke out before the tears flowed down my cheeks once more.

"He was here, and you didn't tell us?" I shook my head. "Well why not?"

"I made a huge mistake." I whispered.

"And what was that?" Dahlia asked.

"I told Edward that I didn't love him anymore."

She blinked at me a couple times than started laughing. "He actually believed you?" I nodded. "What an idiot. He is so not worth your time Bella. If he knew you so well as a human, he would know when you were lying. Come on, the guys made breakfast."

I smiled. "Alright, just let me get dressed." She nodded. What was the day today? Monday? No, it couldn't be. Maybe Thursday. I shrugged and threw on a dark purple tank top and black skinny jeans. I grabbed a sweater and a pair of blue high heels, and ran downstairs. "Morning boys."

They looked up at me and smiled. "Morning."

Dahlia eyed me for a moment and gave me a sharp look. "Why are you dressed like that Bella?"

I shrugged. "Wanted to be pretty I guess. Do you not like it?"

"Bella, don't listen to her, you look hot." Dallas winked.

"Yeah Bells, you look like you just came out of an oven." Brandon replied.

I rolled my eyes. "What's for breakfast?" I looked on the table to see four heaping bowls of cereal with orange juice. "Awesome breakfast. Took a whole 10 minutes to make." I laughed.

"We're guys, we are not suppose to be that energetic in the morning." Brandon explained.

I looked at Dahlia and we giggled. "Well that explains a lot."

"Are we going to school today?" Dahlia asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, the weather is suppose to be bad though." I sighed. "I guess a little sun is just too much to wish for."

"Who needs sun? I can make it snow!" Brandon said.

"Guess you could, but I don't feel like snow." I mumbled.

"How about rain than?" Brandon asked.

"Rain is fine." He jumped up and down. "Just no floods." He started to pout. "Lets get going."

Two minutes later the four of us walked out the door, jumping into my car, and going to lame and boring school once again. I just hope I don't run into _him_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it is just a filler. Should have a longer chapter up in a couple days. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


End file.
